


Aphrodisiacs

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinra has an interesting way of playing matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiacs

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning for non-con drug usage.**

Izaya makes a chirping noise when he laughs.

Which is one of the very few things Shizuo notices in the past few weeks. Kind of like how he watches Izaya pop his fingers when he's anxious (he never knew the bastard could pretend to be human so easily) or grind his teeth when he gets annoyed or frustrated.

Human things. Not _flea_ things.

And that makes him uncomfortably irritated with noticing things about some flea he doesn't care about. Just wants him out of Ikebukuro, that's all.

So when he hears a chirp that comes with raucous laughter, his blood already boils and his heart sets to pound. Anger courses its way through his veins, there's no damn way he's going to miss the opportunity Shinra gives to him in a vial with nasty-smelling purple stuff. Says it'll get rid of Izaya's shitty attitude for a while, which is more than long enough to kick the bastard's ass.

He hears a chirrup of laughter, sour and rotten just like the odor that comes to his nose he imagines breaking the flea's nose in to make him suffer a taste of what Shizuo has to deal with.

And it all starts with a name. "I-za-ya!"

The asshole turns, fur-lined jacket making him look pathetically stupid. He raises one damn eyebrow, lips contorting into a sneer where Shizuo could just _dare_ him to say his name. Without that stupid nickname the flea insists on using.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya steps forward, taking a couple more as he moves with slick grace, another thing Shizuo observes. In moments it'll all be over, so soon his palms could sweat with anticipation but his teeth grind instead. Izaya makes a face at the sound, all the more tempting to crush it in his fist. "You got me at quite a surprise, I was just in the mood to play a little bit." He sneers, head cocking to the side and Shizuo growls _parasite_ because that's what the bastard is.

Shizuo's lips part into a snarl, half tempted to growl right back at him. But no, he fingers the vial in his pocket instead, reminding himself what he's supposed to be doing. One breath in readies himself, another to throw the flea off. "You're not gonna be saying that for long, flea," Izaya laughs again, that same stupid chirp and Shizuo sees the corners of his vision fading to red.

This time the parasite doesn't have the chance to speak. No, Shizuo won't give it to him and he stops Izaya before he tries to, stomping on the ground to make the lightweight fall over as he makes his move for the plan.

Izaya grunts when he hits the ground, steadying himself on his elbows just as Shizuo steps over him. One shoe slams Izaya's arm to the ground, making him fall again and forcing a grunt of pain shortly before the other arm follows, pinning the flea to the ground. There's no one left around to disturb them now, meaning he can beat the flea's ass in peace without any stupid people staring like they know better. They have no idea what kind of shit this flea is.

Shizuo hears Izaya start to complain, tuning him out as he stares down at Izaya, pulling the purple liquid from his pocket. Shinra said it would take under an hour to work, but the sedative effects would work in seconds if he starts with pouring it down Izaya's nose.

"Wait, Shizu-chan, what kind of game—" the flea squirms, eyes growing wide as Shizuo kneels with his legs keeping Izaya's arms pinned at his sides. Those red eyes narrow in disgust, an attempt to fool Shizuo that Izaya's not instantly curious with more than a touch of morbid amusement. The sick bastard deserves this, that's all he cares to know. "I'm not exactly into this sort of thing, Shizu-chan, and I doubt you are either—"

A hand slaps over Izaya's mouth, enough to feel Izaya's jaw strain with the pressure exerted on it. "You talk too much, shitty flea." The vial sits in his hand, the cork popping off with just a flick of his thumb. Izaya's eyes hide most of the surprise but Shizuo knows exactly what's going through the louse's mind, or has a good indication that he does. "So you can shut the fuck up for once, or else I won't just kick your ass."

Grasping the flea's jaw tightly enough to break with a little more pressure, he forces Izaya's head back, exposing flared nostrils with the clang of Izaya's little pointy stick hitting the ground. And the bastard still squirms, harder now as he tries to avoid what's coming but Shizuo isn't about to let that happen with sitting his weight on Izaya's left arm, forcing pressure on the bones stuck under his knee.

Anger burns in Izaya's eyes as he keeps struggling, never learning his lesson and he'll learn it now—with the _crack_ of his forearm breaking and his eyes starting to burn. The heavy breaths hold back the cry of pain Shizuo knows is there, stiff and swelling in Izaya's throat with the echo of blood rushing in his broken arm. His nose flares as his breaths hitch, uneven and taking every sense of composure the flea has because Shizuo's finally cracked him, or taken a piece of his smirking egotism and letting it bleed.

"You deserve more than this, you piece of shit." Izaya's head moves back further, Shizuo's hand coming close with the vial the louse now sees, lips parting and attempting to force words that won't come when Shizuo's had enough of his little laughs. One tipping motion and the purple ooze falls into Izaya's nose, choking off any grunts or the pathetic thrashing that comes from beneath Shizuo. In due time he's choking, a fourth of the nasty stuff down his nose before Shizuo pinches it shut, meeting Izaya's eyes with nothing but contempt.

"Swallow it," he orders, keeping the stare so long as Izaya returns it defiantly with his face already turning a dark red. The longer the pest refuses the more his face discolors, Shizuo shifting his weight to make a point that he's not joking with Izaya's left arm, throbbing beneath him. Arching his back and emitting a muffled whine, Izaya's face is a dusty shade of purple until he swallows. It takes several gulps to get the stuff down, viscous and thick with whatever Shinra made it with.

Good enough for a _start._

Moments pass, Izaya's nose forcing air in as soon as Shizuo lets him go. Seconds ticking by and the tense glare erases itself slowly from the bug's face. Under Shizuo he quits struggling at _all,_ meaning this shit actually works.

Izaya's head droops, slipping with a hard thud onto the pavement below and his eyelids fall, half open. With him finally relaxing underneath Shizuo the hand comes off his face, leaving bruising marks dotting one side of his face the shape of Shizuo's fingertips, the other with the heel of his palm. 'Cept Izaya's not moving at all, barely making any movements besides the slowed rise and fall of his chest, jaw falling open where the rest of the gross shit goes in without a fight.

It almost feels _wrong_ this way. Almost, that is.

But Shizuo takes a moment to stare down at his enemy, anger slightly less now without Izaya's stupid voice scraping in his ears. His blood boils still, ready for spilling the rotten stuff that Izaya's made of just to satiate the need to kill the insect already. Yet he doesn't, not as he watches, almost curious as Izaya's body relaxes, sniffling with the extra stuff in his nose before his mouth parts to suck in slow breaths.

"Flea…?" Shizuo moves off Izaya's arms, the broken one flopping with a slight jerk as it catches on Shizuo's pant leg. Instead of some scathing reply, Izaya stays quiet, shallow pants as the only indicator the bastard's still alive. Barely reacting to the pain of a broken arm or the urge to cut Shizuo to ribbons.

Nothing.

This is unreal.

Annoyed with whatever the hell he just forced Izaya to inhale, mainly because it doesn't do anything other than turn the bastard into a lifeless fleabag. Which isn't as bad, but not as satisfying to break under his fingers. And the parasite won't even get up, won't even try to defend himself while he sits on the ground like he doesn't even care.

It pisses Shizuo off so much more. _Damn it, Shinra._

Testing whatever the hell Izaya's reacting to, Shizuo reaches down after pulling himself to his feet, grabbing the flea by the collar of his shirt and pulling his lips into a sneer. "So, how d'ya like that, flea-kun? A little slow, bastard?"

Izaya's eyes harden for a bit, hazy and unfocused as he tries to keep his balance on legs shaking like leaves. Shizuo's hand is the only thing keeping him standing, he finds, as his head lolls without his permission and his body is just so _weak_ it's hard to find the strength to speak.

"A-Aphro…" Izaya groans, falling forward onto Shizuo and the blond catches him with alarmed surprise, listening to the muffle in his clothing as Izaya wobbles some more. "I…ah…you…"

"What was that, flea?" Shizuo's lips pull, biting the name with disgust. Izaya shakes his head, barely enough to be noticeable, missing the chirp in his laughter when his lips part and his teeth bare, still supported by Shizuo's hand.

He tries to push himself away now, only to stumble and have Shizuo catch him when he does, saving the beating for only by his fists, he reasons. But the bastard smiles, lopsided and strange before it contorts into a grimace, pain etching itself into his lips.

"Aphro…di…" Whatever Izaya tries to say doesn't come out, cut off with a fumbled shake of his head and his tongue catching on his teeth. Shizuo almost laughs until he realizes who exactly he's dealing with. Instead, he swallows thickly and glances at Shizuo with a very different expression. "H-Hot…"

"The hell are you talking about?" He doesn't like this for a lot of reasons. Shinra being a sneaky bastard and not telling him what the hell he's just done is one of them. "Come on, flea-kun, what is it?" Shaking Izaya for good measure, he watches as Izaya flops, unable to keep control over himself at all.

"I…"

Shizuo heaves a sigh, dropping the vial in his hand and smashing it under his shoe. Looks like he'll just have to wait and see 'til he can kick Izaya's ass. Having him like this compliant and panting mess isn't going to satisfy his blood lust anytime soon. But if he looks a little closer, he thinks he sees something very unusual in Izaya's expression, focused in his eyes while he licks his lips clumsily and swallows again.

"You're gonna have to tell me, or I can't do anything for your sorry ass." Izaya squints up at him, blinking ever so slowly and his tongue flicks out again, licking his lips with a dry sort of feeling to them. Shizuo notices this, again with reluctance as he can't seem to help that Izaya leans on him more than before.

"T-Too hot, I n-need…" he struggles, stuttering and swallowing as his hips _grind_ into Shizuo's without a care. Definitely not Izaya-like, if the sudden flush Shizuo chokes down is anything to go by. Licking his lips, he tries again, pressing into the blond with his full body weight. "Sh-Shizu-chan…"

And then he uses Shizuo's broad shoulders to pull himself up, slowed like a cat pulled out of water, and licks Shizuo's lips with that pink tongue of his, coy and so fucking ridiculous.

Shizuo thinks, for a split second, that he's imagining this. But no, it doesn't stay that way—what has he _done_ —and he's too shocked to realize Izaya moving his head closer until lips are brushing on his and fingers tighten into his shirt with needy insistence.

Oh _fuck_.

By the time he forces the disgusting louse off of himself with a few ideas in mind to make the bastard pay, Izaya gives a low moan, a whimper catching in a breath that splays over Shizuo's wet lips, forcing realizations to stick to slamming against the walls of his mind.

"I-I need…y-you…" Izaya moans, looking like an utter mess as his cheeks turn hot and Shizuo can feel the heat radiating off of him. Wheels start turning in his mind, matching up whatever the hell Izaya's doing to what the fuck Shinra gave him. And he's not liking the conclusion he comes to, but it's the only one that makes any goddamn sense.

And he's going to kill that bastard crack doctor. As soon as he gets Izaya off his hands. "P-Please, Shi-zu-chan, you c-can't j-just leave m-me like th-this…" Voice growing stronger, Shizuo hisses under his breath, knowing exactly what he's done.

It doesn't help what he's about to say, either. "You want my help?" He waits for a nod, patient and slow but Izaya still focuses on him, a hint of desperation to his eyes. "Say my name. Not that stupid nickname, _my_ name."

Izaya doesn't take long to think over his options, something worthwhile from the mess Shizuo has made. "Sh…Shizuo," he tests the word with that damn chirping noise, tongue curling with something that makes the bulge brushing against Shizuo's leg ever harder to ignore. He swears he feels wetness, hoping it's _not_ what he thinks it is.

_"Please…"_

Before Shizuo gets the chance, Izaya pulls him down, reconnecting their lips without giving Shizuo any time to think over what to do next. All Shizuo knows is that Izaya moans softly, almost like he's content to screw both of them over.

Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a chapter in My Love, until I realized I put it in there by accident and it was supposed to be on its own. Oops? 
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
